Two To Tango
by LuckyShmucky
Summary: Vaguely related to current spoilers. Complete.


She was getting her life under control. At least that was what she'd told Ric back in the park. Back in the park when he'd held her son, _her_ Cameron, his eyes slicing through her for the millionth time and making her soul bleed. She knew it would be difficult seeing him again, but she'd never bargained for the fleeting regret and useless hope. But then again, she hadn't bargained for being a single, twenty-something mother without a degree, camping out at her grandmother's house with her infant. No, she hadn't bargained for any of it, and yet life had dealt her all the wrong cards. Every one of them.   
  
Except for the little wonder that lay soundlessly in her arms right now.   
  
No, he wasn't a part of life's twisted game. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He'd transformed her completely, inside and out, the moment he began to move within her. And now he gave her a reason to breathe, a reason to go on and fight every second of every day. If she hadn't made things right for herself, she'd do it for him. She would make everything right for Cameron. He was too precious and he deserved every ounce of her determination. She couldn't let him down the way she'd let herself down. She wouldn't be able to live with that. He was her baby boy and she planned on giving him the world.  
  
But she couldn't do it if she continued to pine over a man who had inflicted so much pain on her.  
  
She couldn't plan for Cameron's future if hers was still so completely desolate and downright impossible. How was she supposed to give Cameron the life he deserved when she didn't even have a job? When he'd come into the world in a completely strange hospital and a completely strange town? When his first home wasn't even his, but a great-grandmother's that had become Elizabeth's crutch over the course of a decade? How was he to have a good life when she didn't even have a stable career, but would probably end up working as a waitress in God-forsaken Kelly's?  
  
She was just one semester shy from having her degree in interior designing, a major she'd opted for during her junior year in college. She could do so much with that degree, could earn a respectable living for her and her son, and even purchase a small little area to call her own. But it was completely out of her reach, especially now when her life had become a second priority. And yet the pains and heartbreaks from that life were as close and as real to her as ever.  
  
She closed her eyes, knowing all too well what the burning sensation in her eyes entailed. When she'd seen him in the park with Alexis, bickering back and forth like a pubescent kid, she hadn't wanted to feel the jealousy and regret that had seeped into her veins like poison. But she couldn't help it either. That was supposed to be _her_ family, _her_ husband, _her_ future. Yet it had all been ripped from underneath her feet and she was still reeling from it, even two months after the fall. She had fought too goddamn hard, had clawed her way to the surface until her fingers bled to have it all taken away.  
  
And yet it was.  
  
And now she was left completely alone, with a grandmother who was torn between pity and disappointment, and a baby boy who deserved so much more. God, he deserved _so_ much more than she would ever be able to give him. But she loved him with all her heart, she did, and even though she knew it wasn't enough, she hoped that for Cameron it would be.   
  
She shifted in the rocking chair when he began to fidget, anticipating the familiar cry that announced his need to be fed. She smiled tenderly when she heard it, and freed her breast so he could drink her milk. She was still trying to get used to the entire idea of being a mother, but somehow it all came so naturally to her. His little chubby hands that played across her torso while he ate, the cute slurping sounds as his inexperienced lips sought the milk, his coos when he was full and content. Those sounds had embedded themselves into her heart and would forever stay with her, even when she was old and gray.   
  
She only wished that success would come as easily to her as motherhood did. She wished she could go out and make all the right connections, meet all the right people, and have the job of her dreams. She'd paint for some of her clients, design for others, and combine the two for those who sought her expertise.  
  
The only problem was that she had no expertise to give.  
  
She was a twenty-something single mother without a degree, camping out at her grandmother's house with her infant.  
  
Damn it.  
  
She rocked Cameron back and forth in her arms when he began to fuss. It was almost as if he sensed her frustrations and anger, which didn't surprise her because someone had told her once that children sense things better than adults. And she couldn't fault him on that hypothesis now, not when Cameron began to cry and echo all the fears and pains that were tearing her apart.  
  
"Shh," she soothed, fixing her bra and blouse. "It's alright. Mommy's fine, pumpkin, mommy's fine." She placed him upright, his chin above her shoulder, until he settled down.  
  
"That's right," she murmured. "Everything's fine." She rocked him back and forth, waiting for his inevitable burp, and felt his body slump against hers as he surrendered to the sleep that eventually overtook him. She walked to his crib and placed him onto the mattress, humming one of her favorite nursery rhymes as she adjusted a light blanket over him. She stood back and looked at him, a tender smile decorating her face.   
  
"Mommy's going to make it right, pumpkin," she whispered. "She is, I promise you. Mommy's going to make it right."

- - - - -

She took a deep breath when she reached the large metal doors of what once used to be Chloe Morgan Designs. The thought made her hesitate as she remembered her old employer, a charming young woman whose life had been cut off so viciously and unnecessarily. She shook off the memory, reminding herself to focus on the task at hand. This was no longer the comfortable and familiar place she'd once known, but rather the flourishing L&B Records. And she was no longer a secure employee, but a very nervous potential one.   
  
Potential designer for the growing record company.  
  
Her first interview since she'd completed that semester she needed. Five months ago she'd made a promise to her son, and she'd be damned if she broke it, even if she had to go to the end of the world to get a decent job. And this would be more than decent. It would be perfect. L&B's profits were skyrocketing, its popularity was on the constant rise, and they were constantly expanding, which were all reasons to call the job pure perfection. If she got it, that is.  
  
She smoothed over the black blazer with her palms and let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. _Relax, Elizabeth. Just relax._ When her shaky hand reached for the door, which swung open the moment her fingertips grazed the cool metal, she jumped back in surprise and chocked back a yelp. Relax. Yeah, right. It was easier said than done. She was worse than a set of ticking time bombs. She stood back as the person exited from the building, looking straight ahead of her. When the suit-clad figure remained standing before her, she lifted her head and found herself staring into a sea of blue.  
  
"Ms. Webber," Lorenzo murmured, flashing his 100-watt smile. "What brings you by these corners?"  
  
Elizabeth stood silent for a while, trying to form something to say. When he just stood there, waiting patiently, she relaxed and managed a smile herself. "Mr. Alcazar-" she began, but was cut off abruptly.  
  
"Lorenzo, please," he interrupted. "Mr. Alcazar makes me sound so old."   
  
Caught off guard once again, she could only nod her head until she found her voice. "Of course, Lorenzo," she managed out, and the name spilled from her lips like sin. "And if you must know, I'm here for the interview."  
  
His right eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Our new designer?" He inquired, and it was her turn to be surprised.  
  
"Our?"  
  
"Why, yes. Ned and I are partners now." When her lips formed into a slight "o," he chuckled. "I couldn't stay an arms dealer forever, Ms. Webber. It was so...revolting."  
  
"I - I see," she stammered, trying to keep her composure. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. When she'd heard of the opening, she'd just gotten her diploma mailed to her and was ecstatic. But now she realized that it wasn't all that great, especially with the current, questionable leadership of the company.   
  
Lorenzo saw her eyes dim and took a step back. "Now, Ms. Webber, please don't allow this news to hinder you from seeking the position. I would be so very offended."   
  
"My intentions are not to offend you," Elizabeth blurted out before she could think, and he smiled again.  
  
"Then what are they, if I may ask?"  
  
"My intentions are what's in the best interest for my son," she said firmly. "And the fact that you are Mr. Ashton's partner doesn't settle too well with me, if I may say so."  
  
"I understand your skepticism," he said, nodding. "But please, if the job suits you, think nothing of me and everything of your little boy. I am a mere shadow in this business."  
  
Elizabeth considered his words carefully, but was once again left without a reply. They stood in silence for another moment until Lorenzo excused himself, saying he had some work to attend to. She remained standing, silently contemplating on what she should do. When she finally spun on her heel, quite unwittingly, she almost collided with Ned.  
  
Great. Just great.  
  
"Elizabeth!" He said heartily. "I'm sorry for being so late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."  
  
"Well...I, um...no, no you didn't," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Not at all."  
  
"Well, come on. Come on in, we have a lot to talk about," he said, urging her through the door he was now holding open.   
  
And inside she did go.

- - - - -

If she was being honest with herself, she'd have to admit that the hall _did_ look amazing. She'd done a damn good job decorating the place. And as it was beginning to crowd with visitors, it looked even better. The evening was just beginning and Elizabeth felt every bit as nervous as she should be. It was her first public display of talent, and people seemed to be responding to it quite well. She'd even painted several of the works that hung on the walls, three to be exact, and she'd caught quite a few people stopping to admire the anonymous works. And it made her happy beyond words. Even though interior designing was her career, art was still her passion.   
  
She looked around herself, almost unable to grasp the reality of the entire situation. Over the course of just eight months she had become one of Port Charles' most recognized designers. She had gotten back on her feet, and it had all started the day Ned gave her the job. Now she wasn't merely designing L&B's offices anymore, she was designing and planning every single social event the company had. She also held contracts with the Haunted Star for special occasions and holidays, and surprisingly, the Cellar for the upcoming Father's Day bash Carly was holding for Sonny.  
  
Oh yes, she had most definitely gotten back on her feet.  
  
And she had gotten back the life that she deserved. She had a plethora of friends - true, honest friends who she could rely on. And among them was the most unexpected of people - Lorenzo Alcazar.   
  
Lorenzo Alcazar had first become her employer, later an ally, and finally a friend that was now so very dear to her. He had kept his distance from her during the first couple of months of her employment at L&B, but had eventually started to come around more and more often, picking up tentative conversations about anything and everything. And Elizabeth had realized over the months just what a wonderful person he was. Everyone had a dark past that they wish they could erase and forget, but she'd learned that the darkest of pasts create the best of people. Lorenzo Alcazar was the epitome of the fact.  
  
He had not only left the filth of the mob, he had managed to become one of the most respectable and honest people in Port Charles, and rightfully so. He was still partners with Ned at L&B, but he also ran his own personal business - a line of yachts he had chosen to name Voyagers. It was indeed very successful, and he was, if possible, even wealthier than he'd been as an arms dealer.   
  
But even as she stood there, gloating in her accomplishment and relishing in the memories, she was missing her son. Cameron had grown up into quite a handsome one year old. His first birthday was three months ago, and the party had been filled with so many people who loved him so much. Even Lorenzo had shown up, toward the end of course for he was always fashionably late, with an entire backyard "park" for a present. Never mind that Cameron was barely walking, and that their apartment didn't even have a backyard - he was already master of the miniature slide and swings that his great-grandmother had so graciously agreed to host behind her house.   
  
Elizabeth smiled to herself, wishing her son was with her. He'd be wobbling all around the place now, going in and out of the gardens behind the catering hall. He would be having himself a grand little time, calling her Bizzie and giggling when she glared at him. He would be in his little tuxedo that Audrey had purchased for him, and his shiny little shoes, his once blond hair streaked back into the dark curls he had now. Sometimes he reminded her of Zander, so unbelievably much, with his zealous attitude and temper. But mostly he was a replica of herself, with his hazy blue eyes and button of a nose, and a calming exterior that belied the little devil that was hiding underneath.   
  
She sighed, shaking her champagne glass absentmindedly when a voice startled her from behind.   
"Oh my God, Elizabeth!" Emily exclaimed, throwing her arms around her best friend. "This is like the most amazing party I've ever been to."  
  
"Aside from your wedding, of course," Elizabeth said with a smile as she turned around.  
  
"Of course," Emily retorted, lacing her arm through Nikolas'. "_Nobody_ can beat that one."  
  
"I can," Elizabeth disagreed wickedly. "I just want the wedding that I designed for my best friend to live in infamy."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes at Nikolas. "Can you believe her? She gets a compliment and she thinks she's on top of the world."  
  
Nikolas only shrugged, knowing that stepping in between his wife and his best friend was worse than throwing himself into a burning building. "It looks wonderful, Elizabeth," he supplied, ignoring Emily's playful glare.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves."  
  
"But we're not!" Emily pouted, tugging at her husband's arm. "Nikolas hasn't even offered me a dance yet."  
  
Elizabeth gave him an expression of mock disgust and smacked his shoulder. "You rude, rude bastard," she hissed. "Take your wife out onto the dance floor and treat her like the princess she was born to be."  
  
Nikolas shook his head and laughed. "Women. Even when you're on their side, they step all over you. Jesus," he said, pulling Emily away. "Come, honey, let me show you my princely moves."  
  
Emily laughed as he pulled her away, waving bye to her friend before they disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Elizabeth waved back, chuckling at how silly they still managed to be with each other. They were all adults now, but they never grew out of their old banter and immaturity. And it felt good to know that some things never change.  
  
"I can't imagine what would be funny about an evening like this," a thick voice startled her, a voice she'd grown to like, and perhaps ever yearn to hear. A slow smile spread across her lips and she turned her head, meeting the intensity of his stare one hundred percent.  
  
"You missed the joke," she told him playfully as he sized her up.  
  
He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw just how stunning she looked. She was wearing a deep red dress, a red so sultry that it burned his vision. It hugged each curve perfectly, and yet it wasn't revealing at all, leaving the imagination to wander. But, as he'd come to realize over the past month, he was sick and tired of leaving everything to the imagination. Especially when it came to the gorgeous woman before him.  
  
"Good evening, Ms. Webber," he said, causing her to groan.  
  
"If I got used to calling you Lorenzo," she said, crinkling her nose, "you have to stop referring to me by my last name. Besides, Lorenzo is a whole lot weirder than Elizabeth."  
  
"So my name is weird?" He asked, feigning surprised insult.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, amused. It was a dangerous little game they'd began to play about a month ago, but God help her she liked it. "It's foreign," she said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm foreign," Lorenzo said.  
  
"I know," she replied, looking at him. All of a sudden the air changed between them, becoming thick and intoxicating, just the way he looked in his silk blouse and black suit pants. She felt the beads of sweat form at the nape of her neck and trickle down her back, but she knew that it wasn't from the July heat because the catering hall was fully air conditioned.   
  
"Elizabeth?" He said after a long pause, and she shivered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She looked away in embarrassment. Sure, it had been a long time since she'd been with a man, but to openly ogle her boss? She was definitely losing her mind and needed to find a boyfriend, _fast_.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she managed out at last. "I'm just feeling a little light headed. Must be the champagne."  
  
Lorenzo gave her a small, knowing smile. "Must be," he mused. "But you owe it to yourself. You have prepared quite an evening."  
  
"Why, thank you Lorenzo. That means a lot."  
  
"So, tell me what a beautiful, successful woman does on an evening when everyone's dancing around her, and she's the only one standing still at a function she put together?"  
  
Elizabeth blushed again, but forced herself not to look away. "She gloats."  
  
"Oh? And she doesn't wish to dance?"  
  
"She may," Elizabeth continued as he inched closer. "But nobody has offered."  
  
"Well, then," he said decisively, "how is this for an offer. Elizabeth, I would be delighted if you would grace my arm for the next song." With that, he held out his hand, and she smiled.  
  
"How could I ever refuse that offer?" She asked, slipping her hand into his. They both trembled slightly at the shock that passed through them, but chose to ignore it as they made their way to the dance floor. When she saw that he was leading her to the band, she became slightly leery, afraid that he had a trick up his sleeve. He said something to the players that she couldn't hear, and then led her to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
And when the sultry, sexy music began to play, Elizabeth thought she would lose it.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this," she said as quite a few people stepped away to watch them dance.   
  
"How, now, Elizabeth. That is no way to speak to your boss."  
  
She tilted her head back and peered deep into his eyes. "Are you my boss now?" She demanded softly, that familiar shiver slicing down her spine when something flickered across his clear, clear eyes.  
  
He chuckled, but it was a low, husky rumble that came from somewhere deep inside his throat. "Tonight, Elizabeth, I am merely your tango partner," he said to her as he tugged at her arm, pulling her flush against him.   
  
She gasped when their bodies met and began to move flawlessly together. The dance was pure sex, she knew that well enough, and the entire hall was witness to something she was desperately trying to get a grip on.  
  
She was doing the tango with Lorenzo Alcazar.  
  
Proper, respected, gorgeous, wealthy, _sexy_ Lorenzo Alcazar.  
  
And he had instigated it.  
  
"Elizabeth," he murmured into her ear when they pressed against each other again, making her wish they were alone in a very small room with a very large bed. "Don't be a brick. It takes two to tango, my dear."  
  
She laughed then, as he swung her away from him, unable to remember the last time she'd burned for a man this much. And when he pulled her in again, she could tell from the look in his eyes that he burned for her too.  
  
And she couldn't help but wonder if this was the only tango they would be doing that evening.


End file.
